I have been scuba diving for over 30 years. I have worked in underwater construction, mainly in Puerto Rico. After the Tsunami that killed the 250,000 people in the area of India, the news media kept repeating the same lines to explain the event. A Tsunami is a solid wall of water, day in and day out. One day while heading to the ocean surface, I heard that line again while watching my bubbles head up before me. I asked myself, what if the ocean was no longer solid? This is how I came to create Poseidon's Curtain. The invention is an underwater air curtain that turns everything above it into gas. I worked on this for years and realized it had more than one application. Up until now, people have tried to make air curtains by using compressed air, and all were pushing water to try to get the effect that they wanted.